Ice Cold
by JonasIsland
Summary: Shane Gray is an undercover spy whose gotten to close. He's become friends with Jayda, putting her life in danger. Can he risk his own for hers?
1. Chapter 1

"Jay wait up!" I heard my best friend Shane yell as he sprinted down the hallway towards me, I stopped. "Hey!" He smiled as he finally got to stop; I figured he'd be out of breath…nope nothing.

"Hey," I laughed.

"Um I was wondering if you could writer down my homework for the rest of the day?" He pouted.

"Shane," I complained. I wasn't upset about writing down his homework, more about that fact that he was leaving again. "Why are you leaving again?"

"Vacation," He said.

"You told me you went on vacation last week to Miami, you were gone two days." I huffed; he was never actually here at school.

"I'm going to Virginia okay, I'm not to comfortable with talking about it but my aunt died okay," he sighed, looking at the floor. He was a good actor but I wasn't buying it.

"Shane! Stop lying to me you don't have aunts your parents don't have any brothers or sisters, I want an explanation for why you're out of town for some part of the week every week." I stomped my foot a little getting frustrated.

He bit his lip and looked at me. "Life would be so much easier if you didn't know so much about me," he sighed as Nate and Jason came running down the hall. They stopped at us, not out of breath either.

"Hey Nate, Jason where are you guys running off to?" I asked glaring at Shane as I did. Almost immediately before words could escape their lips Shane slapped his hands over their mouths.

Jake Kensal passed by and looked at me and waved, "hey Jayda." He smiled.

"Hey," I waved back putting on my acting skills. I wanted to be an actor so it helped a lot in life. Like now, I'm so frustrated with Shane but I can also flirt with Jake without being to flirty.

Shane glared at Jake then turned back to me and moved his hands away from his brother's mouths. "Guys I'll meet you in five at my car." They nodded and ran off. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You flirting with Jake, you know I don't want you talking to him." He ordered.

"Gees father, why don't you just run off to work, don't worry I'll be a good girl while daddy's gone on another 'business trip'." I mocked.

"Not funny Jay, now I'm serious I don't trust him. Please it'll give me some peace while I'm gone," he begged.

"Fine," I gave in. "If I don't talk to him will you tell me where you run off to all the time?"

He looked at his watch and slowly started backing away. "No probably not, but I really got to go or I'm going to miss the flight! Bye." He yelled as he ran off.

I rolled my eyes and ran off to class.

I hate the cold; I hate the cold with an intense deep burning passion. This was another reason that Shane's absence drove me insane. I couldn't be warmed by the high powered heater and butt warmer of his Land Rover.

My brown hardware jacket was zipped all the way up and I had a toboggan on to keep my frozen ears just a little warm. I hated the snow that surrounded me and the fact that my house was four miles from school, God I was going to kill Shane once he got back from wherever tomorrow.

"Hey!" I heard and my head turned towards the road, Next to me was Jake in his black caravan, it looked so warm. "Jayda you want a ride?" He laughed at my shivering.

"Oh my gosh that would be great," my teeth chattered as I ran over on the not busy street and climbed into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much for this."

"Oh it's really no problem at all, I live a mile away from you so it's nothing, but it's below zero out there, why are you even out there?" He asked as he turned up the heater, it felt so warm.

"Shanes on a vacation." I rolled my eyes remembering our conversation this morning; I had his homework written down. I just imagined him coming over tonight to get it then Mom would notice him there and ask him to have dinner, he'd decline but eventually give in to mothers torturing. My two older twin brothers would get in a conversation with him about football or music and then he'd leave…and forget the homework I had written down.

"He was on vacation last week I thought," Jake said.

"Yeah," was all I said, I didn't really want to get into it because I would end up going off.

"You're still shaking; you want some coffee to warm you up?" He asked, he motioned for the drink in the cup holder.

"Oh my gosh that would be awesome," I said reaching for it. It toasted up my hands through the gloves, perfect. I took one sip and expect that Starbucks delight but what I got was a whole different reaction.

It was a bitter taste that made my vision blur and my head ache in sudden sharp pain. It smelt strong and sort of like alcohol but ten times worse. It set my mouth on fire and as I swallowed the awful tasting substance I felt myself slip away as everything faded to black.

**Ice Cold**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**WARNING, it's dramatic…very dramatic.**

**Oh, and if anyone likes the show House your in for a surprise!**

**Special Guests in this story are:**

**House**

**Chase**

**Forman **

**And Cameron! :) **

**Yeah….but later on.**

Story: Ice Cold

"Hey this is Jayda can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave me a great message I might get back to you as soon as possible." I heard her laughing throughout the whole message. I remember poking her non stop while she was making that voice mail, she's very ticklish.

"Hey Jay, I kinda wonder if your not picking up cause you mad at me, I really hope that's not the case but if it is I'm sorry and I really hope you call me back…bye." I huffed; did I really make her mad this time? All I did was go out of town for one day…a week practically but it's my job.

"Shane," Jason sighed. "You're getting to close."

"You don't think that I know that," I sighed. Becoming friends with Jayda was probably one of the worst things I could have done, it was dangerous.

"I know you know that, so when are you going to stop before she gets hurt?" He asked, "Or you?"

"She's just my friend I mean it's not like we like each other or anything." I said.

"Number one rule in being a spy?" Dad snapped as he emerged from the curtain separating us on the flight.

"Dad," I sighed.

"Shane you agreed to this job meaning you agreed to the rules, you knew it was risky attempting to go undercover and lead normal lives while still working for the government as agents but you said you could handle it," Dad snapped. "Now…first rule?"

"Never get to close to anyone from the outside world," I huffed. "But Dad is caring about someone really that bad?"

Dad rolled his eyes and retired back to his wing of the private jet.

"Shane you're really making him go insane." Nate said as he spun around in the special jet chairs. I rolled my eyes at him and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I yanked the sidekick out and answered it without looking at the number, I knew it was Jay. "Jay," I said.

"Honey this is your mother, not Jayda." Mom's voice assured.

"Ah," I said as I turned red.

"But you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you darling?" She asked, with her calm soothing voice like she didn't have three sons who put themselves on the edge with death everyday. Soon four sons once Frankie reached age.

"Um no I don't I've tried to call but no answer…why what's wrong?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing but nobody seems to know where she is but I bet she's just at the mall or something." Mom chuckled awkwardly she knew that wasn't where Jay was.

"Mom Jay hates the mall she always thinks it's to crowded…school ended five hours ago, and it's not like her at all to not tell her parents where she's going." I said, getting more nervous by the second.

"Honey, honey I'm sure she's fine I don't want you worrying about it…they still have some people to call, her parents aren't freaking out so you shouldn't be either." This actually sounded reassuring. Yeah I'm sure she's just off with one of her other friends, since she doesn't really hang out with them when I'm around I bet she's just catching up with them.

"Yeah okay Mom, we're landing in a sec so we'll be home shortly." I yawned…I was tired defusing a bomb takes a lot out of a person.

We landed twenty minutes later and we were home ten minutes after the airport.

"Hey Mom, they find Jayda?" I asked frantically when I got into the house.

Mom walked over with her fake smile on. "A friend from school called and said that they drove to Los Angeles for a concert, and they rented a hotel room and are staying the night she was going to call but her cell phone ran out of battery."

"Cell phone, when I called it was working…I called right before you called me. It went to voice mail but it rang…that means it wasn't off." I thought. "Which friend?"

"Oh I don't know Jasmine or Jackie."

"Jackie Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah I think that's it." She said. Strange, they didn't hang out that much but you never know.

"Oh, okay." I yawned.

"Honey you need to get to sleep." Mom said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I was extremely tired but I needed to stay up in case anything more happened with Jayda so I went to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Honey…honey wake up." Mom nudged me…I looked over at the clock 1:25. What? "Honey Shane please wake up."

I wiped my eyes and say Jay's mom, she had bags under her eyes and was shivering…crying too. I snapped to reality…"what's going on?"

"Honey…Jayda wasn't with Jake at the concert. To be safe Jay's dad went to check the hotel they were staying at and they weren't there." Mom said. Jake…when did Jake come into the picture.

"Patrick didn't like the fact that Jayda was in a hotel room with a boy so he went to get her," her mom sobbed.

"You have no idea where she is?" My Mom asked.

"Jake? She was with Jake?" I stuttered, I told her, I told her to stay away from him. "Mom you said Jackie."

"I made a mistake honey…Jake has been home all night it wasn't even him that called to say she was with him…we don't know what is going on but darling if you know anything you have to tell us." Mom said.

"Mom I have no idea where she is but she promised me she would stay away from Jake…has anyone called the police?" I asked as Jay's mom let out a sob, I knew this was hard for her. She had two older brothers off in college so she was her parent's angel.

"Shane the police won't help…they just think she's a runaway and she'll come back soon." I threw the blanket that was over me off and stood up. "Shane honey what are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for her Mom, talk to all of our friends see what happened at school, and where she went after school." I looked at her Mom. "I'm going to find her…I promise."

"Shane honey," she said to me. "Let the police handle this, I'm sure Jayda is alright wherever she is." I had a different theory.

"You're probably right, but I just don't take chances." I said as I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get some type of warm clothing on…it was going to be a long rest of the night.

I was zipping up the coat that I had gotten from the undercover agents…it had a heater inside, it was a present for saving the world from an occurrence of every single volcano erupting at the same time covering most of the world in lava…yeah one of our most interesting cases. You would be surprised at what goes on behind the back of the public eye. My sidekick vibrated inside the pocket and I answered without looking again.

"Hello?" I asked confused at who would be calling me at one forty five in the morning.

"SHANE!" I heard…and it scared me because I knew who the terrified voice belonged to. "Shane, Shane save me! You have to help!" I was in under shock, what was happening to Jay, where was she who was doing this?

"Jay, Jay where are you?" I asked frantically, panicking. The line went dead…then my phone buzzed with a text from the same phone number.

was the text. This wasn't good because now I was sure she was kidnapped. I ran over to my laptop and typed in the address afraid of what to find, because I knew it wasn't going to be good.

It had a dark background with red letters. There was a picture of Jay, her hands bound and duct tape around her mouth. She was asleep but had blood running down the side of her face from a deep cut on the side of her forehead. I gritted my teeth at the sight of her…how could I let this happen?

There was a message under the picture.

"Dear G.J. Agent Shane Gray…we're terribly sorry things had to come to this extreme, we never meant to hurt anybody but plans change. We've been trying to contact you for weeks so you either know about this or are completely clueless, but I'm sure your father knows. We will return Jayda Scout Smith alive if you in return hand over the rings you and your brothers wear on your hands everyday of your lives. Remember with every passing hour that we do not have the rings in our possession things with only get worse for the girl, once your ready, text the same number."

"Shane," there was a knock at the door then Nate just let himself in. "Shane I'm going with…what's wrong?" I was frozen solid; I couldn't bring myself to move I just stared at Jay's picture. He ran over saw the picture and his head dropped. "Shane come on, let's get dad. He'll know what to do Shane."

"Dad! Dad has known this was coming," I snapped back to life and bolted out of my room and down the steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at Dad who was talking to Mom at the kitchen table, before I got in there I heard Jay's name pop up.

"Excuse me Shane?" Dad said assertively.

"Who's been contacting you about our rings?" I yelled.

"An old enemy by the name of Jonathan Westward." He said standing up; normally I wouldn't curse at Dad or even yell at him.

"Well he's kidnapped Jay!" I yelled.

"Impossible, he doesn't know where we are or who we are; he couldn't have traced us we work for the government it's near impossible." Dad hollered.

"Near being the key word, she called me screaming for me to save her then I got a text telling me to go to a website. They're going to keep torturing her if they don't get the rings."

"Shane, this is why we don't get close to people." Dad sighed.

"Save the lecture for after we get her back, what do those rings mean anyways?" I complained.

"Shane you're not giving them the rings," Dad snapped.

My heart fell like the tower or terror. "Dad I have to! I have to get Jay!"

"Shane there is nothing we can do to save her; this is why we don't get involved with girlfriends and such." Dad said again.

"She's not my girlfriend she's a person who has friends and parents…people that love her and she can't ever see them again? Dad you can't make me live with that pain knowing I did that to someone," I know spies weren't supposed to cry but I was about to.

"Well I hope you learn your lesson to listen to the rules," Dad snapped again as he walked passed me ramming my shoulder a bit. I turned with him and saw Jason and Nate standing on the steps as he stormed past him. I knew I looked vulnerable with tears about to pour from my face…vulnerable wasn't good in my family.

"What if it was Mom?" I yelled knowing she was behind me. Dad stopped at the top of steps in his tracks.

"Shane!" Jason and Nate snapped.

"They know where we live, they know who we are…they could easily be torturing her right now…or Frankie for that matter." He was upstairs sleeping…he could sleep through anything, even my screaming voice. "We ignore them they're never going to stop taking people we know or care about. You shouldn't care about anyone dad! Would you save Mom or Frankie! Would you go and save Nate and Jason! Would you save me? Are you saying that when we shouldn't care about anyone that we shouldn't even care about each other?"

There was a long silence.

"Shane that's different," I heard him mutter.

"No! No it's not…you love us don't you! I love her…you won't let us die... I won't let her die, just like I would save you or anyone else here." I sighed, hopefully ending my speech, he had to give in.

"Fine Shane." Dad said he walked down the steps. "We'll need a plan."


End file.
